Wake Up Call
by SinsofMidnight
Summary: Castiel is taken by Lucifer, then disappears. He reappears in the strangest place, sans memory, but that's not all of it.  Destiel  Dean/Castiel  BL, Yaoi, Slash, whatever you call it. Not as AU as I thought at first, lol.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this, my loves, is the start of YET ANOTHER fanfiction. My muse likes to make me all crazy-like.**

**Title is obviously inspired by Maroon 5's awesome song, lol.**

**This will become a Destiel (Dean/Castiel) just so you know. It's just gonna take a bit of time to get to the good stuff ^^ Exposition and all that jazz... :)**

**This first chapter started out as a Cas-centric one shot... if you think you've seen it before, it's on dA and The Winchester Gospels :) The good news is that you guys get all the wonderful slashy goodness! When I get there, anywho :)**

**I started writing this after I watched season 1 and 2 straight through, btw. **

**Oh, and this is AU, I promise you. I just had to do mean things to sweet Cas... But I'll make it all better later!**

**WARNING. HURT CASTIEL, SLIGHT BLOOD PLAY, STRONG LANGUAGE, LUCIFER BEING A BASTARD.  
You know, the usual shit.**

**So! Epic ANs, I know, but I felt you needed them.**

**Enjoy it! I did :)**

**

* * *

**

_"Sammy, time to get up," Dean murmured, shaking Sam's arm as I watched. _

_Sam looked so innocent as he slept, one arm curved under a pillow and the other curved around another pillow, cradling it to his chest like a lover. He was in a deep sleep; not a nightmare in sight at this time. His hair was tousled and sleep-mussed and, as I could tell even now, it was going to take more than his brother's gentle words to wake him up._

_Dean sighed. "_Sam_! The hotel room is on fire!"_

_Sam sat straight up in bed, eyes wide and frightened._

_"Sam, he was kidding. The hotel is not on fire," I assured him from my position by the window, leaning against the wall peacefully as I smiled at him._

_"What the _hell_, Cas? Do you get off on scaring the crap out of me?" Dean asked, jumping back a foot._

_I cocked my head at him. "What?"_

_Sam groaned, laying down and rolling over, burying his head under the covers. "Could you guys not do that this early in the morning?" he asked, his voice muffled by the blankets._

_"It isn't morning, Sammy. It's noon."_

_"Oh."_

Although it wasn't a word I used to describe any thing with any consistency, the memory that popped into my head was –without a doubt– adorable. I found a smile slowly pulling at my lips.

"Oh, Brother, do share. What part of this is _amusing_ to you?" Lucifer purred out in my ear. I shivered in revulsion.

"Nothing," I returned coolly, my body –or, more over, my vessel– easily reminding me of the situation I was in. Certainly, there was nothing for me to find amusing about my being hung from a meat hook by a rope attached to the handcuffs around my wrists. And there was definitely nothing amusing about the beating I'd received a few minutes before, or the way that Lucifer was bleeding me –and ingesting my blood– for his personal entertainment.

The only upside I could find in my current situation was that the those soulless, empty eyes that Lucifer looked at me through were chocolate brown, not the familiar blue-green eyes of Sam Winchester. No, Lucifer was not in his true vessel, thank God, and, Heaven knew, Michael wouldn't be in his unless Dean gave in, and Dean had a will like steel.

A sharp pain told me that Lucifer was slitting my cheek open –probably with his nail, like he had been doing for the past twenty or so times– and then a warm tongue lapped at the blood.

My stomach turned something related to inside out, and I fought my urge to vomit –which was really interesting because I hadn't eaten anything.

_Please, Sam, Dean. Make this worth it,_ I pled as I closed my eyes against the horror of my own situation.

Just in time for a huge explosion, blinding pain, and then nothing.

* * *

**Yeah, I know it's a short chapter. And I'm a heartless bitch, leaving you with such a horrid cliffhanger. But if y'all are good, I'll post chapter 2 on the marrow. **

**Don't expect very prompt posting through this. I'll work on it, but I suck at promptness. I could be late to my own funeral.**

**Post Chapter Conversation:**

**Sam:**What in the hell, Sins?  
**Sins:** Hey, at least I don't have _you_ as the vessle Luce is using to do this shit, okay?  
**Dean: **She has a point, Sammy.  
**Sins and Sam: **Keep out of this!  
**Castiel: **Um, a little help, please?

**lol. I'm cruel, I know. But review and I'll give you the precious.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sins, here. Just wanted to let you know that this part is short, but important! Also, this story is written from Cas's POV when it's first person and a third person omnicient else where. Just thought you should be informed!**

**So here's part 2!  
**

I woke up to nothingness. All I could see was bright light; there was no definition there.

A voice whispered in my ear, "If you care so much for them, be one of them."

I knew that I should know that voice. There was something about it that was familiar, but not in a good way.

"W-who are you?" I rasped. "Be one of what?"

He laughed. "You'll find out, Brother."

And then the voice was gone, like it was never there.

There was no thought in my mind, nothing but a blank void, a white light, and a question: Just who was I?

* * *

_Three Months Later…Elsewhere…_

Dean set his head on his hands as Sam paced the floor.

"All I'm saying is that we can't give up on him!"

"What the hell else are we supposed to do?" Dean yelled. "We have looked for him everywhere this side of the Mississippi!"

"Then we'll go to the other side of it!" Sam flung back. "Look, he went to Hell to drag you back, Dean! We owe him for that, at least!"

"Damn it, I know that!" Dean slammed his fist against the inn table. The lamp wobbled from the force of it. "Trust me, Sammy. I know."

A sharp pain pierced Sam's head, and he cried out from it, fingers working at his temples.

Dean scrambled over. "Sammy? Sammy!" he exclaimed, grasping Sam's head with gentle hands, pulling Sam's head forward to rest against his shoulder.

"We have to go," Sam whispered against his brother's chest. "Now."

"What? Where?" Dean asked, lifting Sam's head from his shoulder.

"…I know this is going to sound crazy…" Sam said.

"What?"

"We have to go to Cassandra's Bar." Sam looked like he felt out of place suggesting it, even though 'bars' and 'Dean Winchester' seemed to go hand in hand.

"Huh?"

"Only, the lights on the sign spell out 'Cas's Bar'."

Sam's eyes met Dean's. They both understood what that kind of coincidence meant.

**Yes, I'm a bitch with the cliffies, but you'll get used to it.**

**Let me know what in the hell you think is going on! I'm having a lot of fun with this one, lol  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alas, another short chapter… but it's funny! And you'll never guess what Cas does at Cassandra's Bar!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I spent three months here, crooning out songs to a crowd of drunk people that wouldn't know if I could carry a tune in a bucket. I'd been dubbed 'Cassandra's Honkey Tonk Angel', later shortened to 'Cas's Angel' when folks were too drunk to spit out the rest of it. Mostly, I gotten used to answering to Angel. I was told I had a sweet smile and a honeyed baritone singing voice –but then, most of the people who told me that had five more drinks than they should have.

Cassandra herself had found me. The sweet, sassy black woman had clothed me and given me a job. She'd shown me so much kindness and I felt like a burden to the blind lady, so no matter what, she always received half of my tips back in the register or her tip jar, since she kept the cost of running the place down by tending bar herself. I had a feeling she knew, but she never let on.

"Hey, Angel," she called.

I looked up from the end of the bar. "Yes, beautiful?"

"Two men here want to see you," she told me softly.

"Mm." I stood and hopped the bar to stand beside her.

I pressed a light kiss to her cheek and she laughed. "Boys, this is our Angel."

Two men gapped at us. The taller one had wavy hair that was long enough it brushed the lobes of his ears and the most beautiful blue-green eyes I'd ever seen –well, I guess three months of memories don't count for much, anyway. The shorter one had an almost military-style crew cut and hazel-green eyes. Laugh lines and worry lines etched both faces, but the expressions of shock on their faces was attention-grabbing to say the least.

The shorter of the pair was the most startled, perhaps, but also the first to reach out toward me, his eyes scanning me. I felt it almost like a physical touch.

The taller one touched my shoulder. "Castiel. We've been so worried."

Perhaps this was a piece to the huge puzzle that was my past. "Castiel… is that… me? And… who are you?"

The shorter man looked pained. The taller one simply looked sad, then stunned, as if there was something he hadn't expected.

"Cas… you're human!"

"…I wasn't before?"

And that was when the knees of the taller of the two men gave out beneath him.

* * *

**Yep, Sammy passes out. It amuses me to do these things. **

**And, since someone said they liked the post-chapter conversations…**

**POST-CHAPTER CONVERSATION  
Sammy: **Why did _I_ have to pass out?  
**Sins:** Because Dean just wouldn't, Sammy-love.  
**Castiel: **When are you going to get to the good stuff?  
**Sins: **When Dean cooperates for the romantic moments.  
**Dean:** (defensively) What?

**XD**

**Please review :) I'll bring you yet another interesting chapter soon if you do. And Better Than Sex Cake, lol  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry to have left you hanging for so long, loves! This chapter has been written for a while; I just haven't managed to post it! I'm a bad, mean authoress for doing that :(**

**But the upside to this is that you get to enjoying this now! You may need to reread to get back to this point, since it has been... 3 months since I updated... I'm so sorry, loves! **

**But this chapter is really amusing, so I hope you'll forgive me!**

* * *

"Sammy!" the shorter one yelled, moving quickly to try to catch the other man.

He stumbled under the weight of the larger man and I hopped the bar to give him a hand. "There's a spare room in back we can take him to. C'mon."

The shorter man still bore the brunt of the weight and him stumbled, murmuring, "Sasquatch," under his breath as he maneuvered the unconscious man.

We managed to get him up on a table, at which point I backed off, allowing the shorter man to try to wake the other.

"Sam. Sammy! Damn it, wake up!" the shorter man commanded, shaking the other's –Sam or Sammy?– shoulder vigorously. "C'mon, Sammy, I promised Dad I'd take care of you, but carrying your unconscious ass wasn't part off the package!"

Silently, I stood watching the only two links I had to my past.

The one called Sam –I was just going to go with that one, considering most grown men don't like having strangers call them by nicknames in my limited experience– stirred and looked up at the shorter one. "Dean, tell me that for once it was just a crazy-ass dream," he commanded groggily.

The one called Dean calmed a bit. "Sorry, but no can do," he told the other almost tenderly, like he'd forgotten I was there, wiping at a smudge on Sam's cheek.

"So Cas is here, human and sans memory?" he asked dismally from the table, trying to sit up, but Dean wouldn't let him.

"Still right here," I piped up.

"And a lot cheekier than usual," Sam added, shooting me a smile.

"And he still probably gets off on scaring the life out of me," Dean grumbled as Sam tried to sit up again. "Sammy, you just fainted. Just rest for a bit."

"Dean, I am not a southern belle who passed out from heat exposure, nor am I any other type of damsel in distress. Let me up." Sam rolled his eyes as Dean let him man sit up, his gaze drifting to me. "Since it seems you don't remember us at all, I'm Sam Winchester and this annoying guy here is my older brother Dean."

I knew the names should have rang some bells in my head, but nothing happened. "So how do I know you guys?"

"Well, you pulled Dean out of Hell." Sam looked at me calmly.

"You're not kidding, are you." It wasn't even a question. But the notion of supernatural things… it didn't bother me at all. Not since I started having dreams about helping a pair of faceless hunters evade some type of supernatural being.

"No, we're not." Dean looked at me with a blank face.

"…And you're not surprised at all at the existence of Hell… so have you had… dreams?" Sam asked.

"…How did you know?"

At that, Sam offered me a sweet smile. "Memories often show up that way. Trust me."

* * *

**Yeah... Who enjoyed reading about Dean over-reacting when Sam passed out? C'mon, you know you did *giggle***

**POST-CHAPTER CONVERSATION!**

**Sam: **Really, Dean? _Really?  
_**Dean: ***has the decency to at least look ashamed*  
**Sins: ***giggle*  
**Sam: **I hate you...  
**Sins: ***bursts into tears* I'm sorry, Sam... I... It just happened! It won't happen again!  
**Castiel: ***awkwardly tries to comfort Sins with a hug* Look what you've done, Sam! You went and made her cry!  
**Sam: ***shuffles awkwardly*  
**Sins: ***sniffs and nuzzles into Cas, trying not to startle him*  
**Sam:** I... sorry...  
**Sins: ***wipes at tears* It's okay, Sam... I didn't mean for it to happen...  
**Sam: **I... I know that... I'm sorry for snipping at you..  
**Sins: ***leaves Castiel's arms to hug Sam* It's okay, sweetie. I forgive you.  
**Dean: ***taps foot impatiently* Will you please stop molesting my brother and get _on with it_?

**XD **


End file.
